An Officer and a Hitman
An Officer and a Hitman is a Roaches faction mission in Just Cause 2. Introduction Razak Razman is all broken up over the death of one of his captains. He can barely give you gear and the mission to assassinate the man that killed him. Walkthrough You're provided with a Machine Gun, but the ideal weapons are any gun and four Triggered Explosives. You can pick up 5 triggered explosives at your destination. It's also possible to do this with any weapon that can take out SAM sites. You are also provided with a unique numberless blue Makoto MZ 250. Approach the target's mansion, which is completely surrounded by walls. Razak tells you that the target is inside and you need to destroy the four SAMs in his backyard to lure him out. He has more soldiers guarding the property than some small Military bases in Panau. Grapple to the top of one of the double-domed buildings and toss the triggered explosive onto the nearest SAM and then grapple to the next building to plant the next charge. Repeat this until all four SAMs are planted and then kill the soldiers. Situate yourself facing the door of the manor, but keep something between you and the door. Then detonate the charges on the SAMs. Razak warns you that "anybody with that much firepower is whackier than a sack of hammers". The target is armed with a Rocket Launcher. Peek out just far enough to nail your target with a head-shot. Mission over. Notes and Tips *The colonel's mansion is located at X:10800; Y:25100. *There's a crate of Triggered Explosives in the inner courtyard, to the right of the staircase, facing the SAMs. *The mission is easy to fail if you are not hidden with a solid object between you and the double doors at the top of the stairs when the fourth SAM is destroyed. The colonel is that quick with the rocket launcher. *If you get too wounded, there are a couple of Medicine Cabinets on two of the domed buildings to restore some health. *Any gun, that can be used for a headshot and any explosive that can be used to destroy SAMs are good enough for this mission. *Alternatively, one can use a helicopter to destroy the SAMs and the Colonel. However, the SAMs will fire, so be careful. Trivia *A short time after the colonel comes out, Razak will comment that the colonel is "crazier than a bag of frogs". This might be a reference to Crazy Frog, a computer-animated character - the main character in the Crazy Frog Song. *The name of the mission is a reference to the 1982 movie "An Officer and a Gentleman". *This colonel doesn't count toward the number of colonels killed. *This mission features one of two colonels that actually has dialogue. In this case, the colonel yells "GET OFF MY PROPERTY!" The other one can be found in a mission. *This is the only colonel wielding a Rocket Launcher. *This mission features some relatively rare vehicles: **This colonel has a Garret Traver-Z parked near his house, marked red for Heat. This is one of the few times you can find one outside of the Black Market. If you upgraded your Black Market level to level 6, it will have machine guns. **The Makoto MZ 250 given by Razak Razman is uniquely numberless. Usually, they have numbers on them. It is also the only turquoise Makoto MZ 250 in Panau. *The four SAMs if destroyed together give you 40 chaos points instead of 2000. Video Category:Just Cause 2 missions Category:Roaches Faction Missions Category:Content